A Lover's Journey: Pokemon Reborn
by Zornubis
Summary: What would you do if your girlfriend was the only thing worth having in your life, and she dies, and you lose all hope. You dont lose hope, you just keep wishing, and maybe that wish will come true. This is Tanner and Talia's Journey, they are the Lovers.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Couple

A/N - This is based of my real life if my girlfriend was dead, i believe in reincarnation and it seems no matter how hard i try i cant write any other great stories other than pokemon reborn stories, so this is my 7th or 8th attempt at an idea for a story i have. The Chapters will say what Point ov View it is in the beginning, it switches back and forth so i put this in. if you have any comments or would like to beta read my stories please review so i can get more ideas for my storey so i can keep it lasting longer. my longest story ever was 40 chapters but it took 3 different stories to merge into one storyline to get that big and i just couldnt finish it. so please help me by review, and submitting any Characters you would like to put in this story. Please use the following format:

Trainer or Pokemon:

Pokemon/Trainer Name:

Species(Pokemon Only):

Male/Female:

Special Abilities(pokemon only):

Special Traits:

Pokemon(Trainer Only):

Other Info(additude, notes, etc.):

Thank you, your reviews keep me wanting to write this story.

Everyone loves thier partner whether its thier boyfriend, girlfriend, or even husband or wife. I loved my girlfriend Talia but i loved her more before than i do now. l mean is it really easy to love someone when they have become your pet? Let me explain it better.

Tanner's POV

I felt great, like nothing could separate us, not even death itself. And that feeling was the best in the world. The reason i felt this way, i just had a date with my girlfriend and it was the best date we had yet. When i was out with my girlfriend it gave my parents time to yell at each other so they wouldnt yell when i was around. they thought i didnt know about it but they were wrong. It also meant spending time with the one true person i cared about, Talia. So there we were, Walking home together from the movies, we had just seen this chick flick and she loved it and if sh was happy i was happy.

"Race ya to my house!" I challenged her. "Ill bet you ill beat you" she accepted.

Dang she really is fast, i thought to myself.

Then before i heard anything i noticed that she didnt look both ways. Then i heard tires screeching, and Talia looked over and screamed. I finally caught up to her, and she took one look at me, and said.

"I love you, and im sorry." she said. then she closed her eyes. i checked her pulse, she was dead.

I was crying for the next two days. and nothing happened, nothing could bring her back. Then it all happened at once. After two full days of crying for her, i fell asleep that night. I had the weirdest dream. It happened like this:

I looked around, i was in a black void, there was nothing around me. "Hello?...Hello? Anyone Home?" i called out.

"Hello Tanner, i have been waiting for you." a voice replied

"Wh...Whos There?" i asked.

"I am known by many names, The Protector of the Forest, the Time Traveler, The Leaf Lover. Or as you humans know my species as Celebi. my name though is Palicronalisium." the voice said.

"Can i call you Palm?" I asked. "If that is what you wish, but i have not come here to discuss names, rather the death of your friend." Palm said, still not visible yet. "Can you please show yourself you are starting to freak me out?" i asked. Just as i said it, a Celebi started to Materialize. but when it stepped, or floated out of the shadows i realized it wasnt green it was black. "Thank you, and why are you here to talk about Talia's Death?"i asked.  
"I realized that you loved each other more than anything so i am bringing her back to life, but i can not. bring her back as a human. the only thing i can do if you accept my offer is bring her back into a pokemon." Palm said.  
i pondered, would she like to live again. i decided yes. "I accept." i replied.  
"Ok, " Palm said. he waved his hands and then he brought me an Egg. "Talia is in there, she will not be able to communicate for the first few days but once two days bypasses she will be able to talk to you. She can hear you when shes in the egg though." "Thank you Palm, can i contact you again if we need any help?"  
"Yes you may, but dont tell anyone or..." Palm started. the dream faded away before Palm could finish. I woke up.  
"It was all just a dream?" i asked myself. i looked around, it seemed like a dream. i went to go get socks to get dressed. and i saw it, the egg. i took it out of my sock drawer and put it on my end table. it started shaking. "Come On you can do it Talia!" I shouted. a small peice of the egg broke off, then another and the another. this lasted for about 5 minutes until i finally saw a face pop out of the egg. i didnt need her to talk to see that expression on her face meant she was confused and happy she was still alive. She cryed out "Vee Eeve Vee" "Its ok Talia, you wont be able to speak for about two days but i know what you need. Im just lucky its a weekend." i said. i picked her up with the towel and got all of the goop out of her fur, then i set her on my bed. She looked at me and smiled. She tried to stand but ended up falling on her face. I picked her up. "I guess we will have to work on that." i said. "Vee." she replied. I laughed. And she did her little cute laugh. "Veeeee Vee Vee Vee Eevee Vee." she laughed.  
"Tanner! Breakfast!" My mother called. "Coming mom!" i yelled. "Vee" She Asked. "Yeah You can come with." i replied. She smiled. I picked her up and held her in my arms. then i walked downstairs, past the living room, and into the kitchen. I set her on the table next to my food. Then i sat down. Then i picked her up and set her on my lap. "Here you go this is for your new pokemon Tanner." My mom said, holding up the bottle. I grabbed it from her. "Talia you hungry?" i asked. she shook her head. then a second later her stomach groaned. She looked as though she blushed. I put the bottle up to her lips. "Veeee" She yelled. "But you have to, trust me it will help you walk and grow stronger, you know i only want the best for you babe." i said.  
She pouted and slowly opened her mouth. i set the bottle in and she started sucking it.

When she finished it, she yawned. "Vee Vee." she said. "Good Night" I replied. This was going to be a new experience.  



	2. Chapter 2  The Preparation

Talia's POV

When i woke up from my sleep, i looked around, i was on Tanner's bed, but Tanner was no where to be found. I Noticed it was getting late. "Where is everybody?" i yelled, although to anyone else it would have come out "Veee Eevee Veee!"

Then Tanner poked his head in the door to his room. "Oh Hey Talia." He said. "Hey Where have you been?" I asked. "Sorry i was in the bathroom working on something for you... What Do You think?" He held up a Small Bow and collar. On the collar was the tag and on the tag was etched: Talia, Owned by Tanner Younglan. "I know youd rather not have a Pokeballbut there has to be one way of showing that you cant be caught. Just in case ya know?" I smiled and nodded, and it was great having someonr eho cared for you especiall when origionally i should be dead, but im reborn as a pokemon and i have no idea how it happened. But i was happy if he was happy, an i had a feeling he was the same way. He walked over to me, and put the collar around my neck, and then clipped the bow onto my ear. "Hmm, does it feel comfortable, my mom made it, same with the collar. but the etching i did by hand." I smiled, i was happy to have something made by hand by my boyfriend. I nodded and tried standing up again. This time i stood up for about 5 seconds, then i started to walk forward, after 3 steps i fell on my face. "Oww." I said to myself. Tanner laughed. "You ok? you almost have it." "Yeah im ok. but i feel sleepy again." I said. I laid my paws in front of me and laid my heaf on them. I closed my eyes and felt Tanner Kiss me on the Forehead. "Good night babe." he said.

Tanner POV

I knew what she wanted and what she needed. Which made it easier for me to help her when she cant talk. Only one more day till she can. I grabbed a bottle and put it in her mouth, she started to suck on it although she was sleeping.

She moaned. "Vee Eevee Vee Vee" which i could not figure what it meant. she was smiling and running with her legs sticking up. I smiled. And i went back into the bathroom. if we were going on a journey in a day then i would need everything we can get. I grabbed a bag and then put bandaids, pokefood, formula, sleeping bags, pretty much anything we would ever need. Then when i was done it was already almost midnight and i heard crying. I ran into my room. Talia was on the floor crying. She rolled over onto the floor and that had to have hurt. She looked up at me and stopped crying. "Vee, Vee Vee!" she said. then she stood up and started walking then after about a bunch of steps in a circle she fell over. "Vee..." She moaned.  
"Good Job Talia, but dont walk in circles again ok?" I said laughing.  
"Vee" she replied and started laughing as well. "Well We should get some rest, tomorrow we need to go into town to pick something up for my mom. and of course that means they are going to fight. I dont want you to be having to hear them so i have to take you with me. Oh i almost forgot." I said as i pulled out my pokedex i just got the day before. i put it to her head and scanned her. "Talia, Eevee, Registered to Tanner Younglan." it said. "There we go, now you cant be caught by other people." i said. "Vee Vee Eevee Vee Vee" she said. Then I laid in my bed, and shut the lights off. She cuddled up next to me, and started to suck on my finger. I laughed and fell asleep with her sucking.

A/N: I Know this is a shorter chapter but i had to cut it off there for more of a cliffhanger, since i didnt want to reveal much in this chapter. Again if you have any ideas for the story or any OC Ideas please review and let me know, i am starting to run out of ideas for this story and i want to get it to at least 20 chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3  The Journey Part 1

Tanner POV

I woke up to screaming in my ear.  
"Hey wake up moron, its noon already!" a voice said.  
I opened my eyes to a furry face two inches away from my face.  
"Ahh" i screamed. I shot straight up and flung the thing that was on my chest to the wall.  
"Oww!" The furball said. I focused on what it was. It was Talia. I got up and ran over to her.  
"You Ok, im sorry you kinda scared me." i sympathsized "Yeah im ok, a little sore in the neck but ok." Talia said.  
"You can talk, thats great! But do u need any first aid?" i asked.  
"Im fine, dont worry." She said.  
"Well if its noon, we better be heading out soon." I said.  
"Agreed." She replied. I picked her up and walked out the door, and we headed off to odale town.  
On the way there everything seemed peaceful. We heard a rustling in the bushes. We looked over and a short kid jumped out.  
"Lets Battle!" He yelled.  
"No Thank you, im not a trainer." i said.  
"Nonsense you have a pokemon right there.  
"This isnt really a pokemon fit for battling." i said. Talia nudged me. "You really want to?" i asked her. she nodded.  
"Who are you talking to?" he yelled.  
"No one, but it seems my eevee wants to fight so bring it on." i said.  
"Ok Then Go Wurmple." the boy yelled.  
"Ewww!" Talia screamed "A Bug!"  
"Who said that?" the boy asked.  
"No One, now fight. Talia, use Tackle." i commanded.  
She started to glow and charged at the wurmple.  
"Wurmple, String Sh..." was all the boy could say before Talia trampled the bug.  
"You win, but can i travel with you, i need to get to rustboro city and i dont think you two should do it alone, especially you sister. He said looking at Talia.  
"What?" i asked. Then i looked at him. Now that i could see him clearer i noticed it was Chad, Talia's older brother.  
"Chad?" Talia asked.  
"Yeah Sis, i know its you. May I?" he asked holding out his arms. I nodded and gave him Talia.  
"I thought you had a blaziken Chad? What are you doing with a Wurmple?" i asked "I was following you ever since you left Littleroot Town, and i didnt know this was Talia until you actually called her by her name when you told her To Tackle and as for the wurmple, it wouldnt stop following me so i caught it and used it against you acting as a bug trainer so you wouldnt recognize me." chad said, all while petting Talia. "So what do you say mind if i come with you on your journey?" he asked.  
I looked at Talia, she nodded with a smile. "Why Not it couldnt hurt to have another." I said.  
"Ok Go Swellow!" Chad said while throwing a pokeball in the air.  
He jumped up before the pokeball even opened up, and as it opened up, A swellow popped out. In mid air he caught the pokeball, did a front flip and landed on swellows back.  
"SHOW-OFF!" Talia yelled at him.  
He saluted her in air and landed next to me.  
"Get on" he said to me. I handed him Talia, and jumped on the Swellow's back. He handed me Talia again. "Hold On." he said. The swellow took off and shot up into the air. By air it only took us 10 minutes to get to rustboro town. But we passe it and landed in a clearing.  
"Arent we supposed to be going to Rustboro City?" i asked.  
"This is Talia's and my old Tree-House. It can only be accessed by air, and its a good hideout. You can see almost all of hoenn from up there." chad said.  
"Its true, the view is breathtaking." Talia said.  
I looked out at the view after i got up to the top. It really was breathtaking. Then something caught my eye. It was something black in the sky. And it was heading straight toward us. A few seconds later it came into view. It was a shining blue bird, and it looked like it glistened with the sun beating on its back. It was an articuno. It came in fast and i thought it was going to hit us, but a second before it inpacted it stopped and landed on a branch in front of us.  
"Cuuno Arti Cuuno Cuun." it said. I looked at Talia for translation.  
"It says He..." she started "This is Natrisa, she is my friend from johto. She says she has a message for me." Chad said. He walked over to natrisa and it put its beak to his ear. He nodded a few times and when it was done, he stroked Natrisa's back and thanked him for it. Then he whispered something to it and it flew off.  
"Where did you meet an articuno? Arent they like super rare?" i asked.  
"Oh that isnt any ordinary Articuno, thats also my girlfriend, she died when she slipped off a pier and drowned. She loves the sky and was reborn into the body of the magnificent bird pokemon articuno. She loves traveling from region to region carrying around messages for me and helping people out whenever they need it.  
I stood there speechless. It was silent for quite some time.  
Finally Talia spoke up "so then where are we going from here?"  
"Well Natrisa says i am needed in fortree city so onward to Fortree." Chad replied.  
"Hey my cousin is the fortree gym leader!" i announced.  
"Yeah my friend Riana and her friends are waiting for me in Fortree, we havent talked in forever." Chad said. And with that we got on the Swellow which i later learned was named Duchess, and took off to Fortree City.

We were at fortree city by nightfall. We were greeted by Natrisa, who on our arrival, greeted us from the air. "Cuuno Arti Articunno!" it yelled. The swellow we were riding on looked mad like this was her air space and Natrisa was invading it. We landed in a clearing next to the Fortree Gym. Then Chad recalled Duchess and Natrisa stayed in the air. It took us about 5 minutes to get from the clearing to the Fortree hotel, which i didnt trust seeing as it was a huge building sitting on top of one single tree. We checked in and got our room. After we got settled we headed out to the supposed meeting place, a hidden clearing outside of town. It seemed we were early as there was no one to be found. But that soon changed.  
"Welcome Chad, be aware the following may shock you." a voice said. Although it wasnt out loud more in our heads. The out of the bushes eyes popped open. And out came an Eevee, followed by a smaller Eevee, followed by a Lucario, then A Girl, and finally a Boy.  
"Phil, Jesse, long time no see, wheres Riana?" Chad asked "Right here." a voice said. Then out of nowhere the larger of the two eevees started to glow, and it started growing and growing and growing until it was about chad's height. After a minute or two it finally stopped glowing and in its place was a girl, chads height. "Long time No see chad, we have alot to catch up on." the girl, who i presumed was Riana said. I looked at chad, his jaw was dropped and his face was confused. I looked at Talia and she was confused as well. And so was I. 


	4. Chapter 4  Bedtime Ambush

After Chad got out of his stupor, he asked what had happened and how Riana could turn into an Eevee and a human. First she introduced us to Jacklyn, who was the smaller eevee, who turned into human and was not sitting next to the small campfire we had built. I was expecting the Lucario to turn into human as well but it didnt.  
"This Is Kal, Jacklyn and Kal are boyfriend/girlfriend." Riana said.  
"Hello." Kal said without even moving his mouth.  
"How did you..." i asked "Telepatically, i can speak to anyone telepatically." Kal answered.  
"Oh, well what is your story?" i asked.  
"If you really have to know, ill sum it up for you." Riana said.

Jacklyn POV "Kal was killed by a thief with a gun, and was reborn as My Riolu, who could walk the first day. Then we met Phil here and things really got outta hand. Then we decided to catch our first pokemon, me not knowing kal was my Riolu, i made him attack a Zangoose named Kit. She became my firse caught pokemon, and then some people in black tranquilized us and took us to thier lab." Jacklyn said.

KAL POV "Where then thier leader Turned jacklyn here into a newborn eevee with a syrum. We escaped with the help of Phil, Sunny, Kit, and Myself. Who had evolved from the kindness of mew. Then we went on a few short adventures and finally we met Ginevra, Who is Phil's cousin. And Eric, who is my cousin, and whos starter is Jade, who is also my sister. Which you will all meet tomorrow.

JESSE POV At this time, Riana was killed and already reborn as my pokemon, and as i am a corrdinator i used her in contests. Then we called phil and we all got together. Later we all learned that i wasnt really Riana's sister, but rather Jacklyn and Riana Were Sisters.

Riana POV And about two days after we learned this info Jesse Here got caught by that same evil organization and was turned into a Shaymin. After a lot of searching and planning we used the leader of that organization whos name is Darkine, own syrum against her, and turned her into a pokemon, then locked her away. She is dead by now, but then we found a way to only turn one of us either jacklyn or i back.

Jacklyn POV I gave up my chance to become human again to Riana. Who later found a way to turn me back on the fact that it would mean both of us are half human half pokemon. We cant be in human form for more than 12 hours otherwise we will disinigrate or something like that. And so we have traveled around the world, helping people out who dont know us, and never showing our face around them again. While one of us was an eevee the other became a human, so our trails would be hard to follow.

KAL POV And now here we are, and actually in need of help, but that can wait until tomorrow, it is late out so we should all be getting some rest."

"I agree." Chad said.  
"Why dont you stay with us at the hotel?" i offered.  
"we would love to but we would rather not be a burden." phil said.  
"Nonsense, we would be happy to have you at the hotel." Talia replied.  
"If that is really what you want then we will stay, but you cannot tell anyone about this, ok?" Kal asked.  
"Agreed" Chad, Talia and I said in Unison.

Later that night, We were all in bed, Talia sleeping with me on one bed. Kal on a chair and Jacklyn on his Lap, Chad was on another bed, and Riana was laying at the foot of his bed. Phil and Jesse shared a bed, because there was only 3 beds and we couldnt afford two rooms. It seemed peaceful. About when i was half asleep i heard a buzzing noise. It sounded like beedril, but there were no forests for awhile. Then i heard a crash through the window. I looked up, and then a pokeball flew in. Then smoke pushed out of the pokeball and it smelt bad. The next thing i heard was HELPPPP! Then the smoke cleared and i looked out the window, i saw an aerodactyl flying away with somthing in its talons. It wad an eevee. I looked at my bed and i saw Talia, then i looked at Kal, and i saw jacklyn. I was the only one awake. I ran over to Kal, and shook him.  
"Wha..." he said.  
"Riana is being taken by an Aerodactyl!" i shouted. That snapped him back and he ran to the broken window. He looked at chad, and about a second later Chad popped up.  
"Im awake! Whats Wro... What? Tell Natrisa" he said looking at Kal. Kal nodded and looked at the sky. Then i saw a glimmering blue figure appear next to the Aerodactyl and started to slam into it. Then when i thought everything was lost, i saw Natrisa Slam into it one more time, and fell. Luckily it was all it needed because the Aerodactyl Dropped Riana. Then i realized what was horrid. She fell to her death, and not one of us could save her.  
Nothing happened for a few days. We decided to all journey together, in rememberance of Riana. Jacklyn cried the whole few days. And we all were sad. Then i heard a scream "Skitttty!" it sounded like it came from somewhere close. Kal looked at us. Then we heard what he was hearing. "Help Me! Im in the safari zone being chased by trainers and i have no way of protecting myself!" the voice yelled. I ran in with Kal following me i paid the price for safari balls and ran in. I looked at Kal and he nodded then closed his eyes he pointed to a path on the right. We ran up to the path and saw a male Trainer chasing a skitty. Kal stared at it. It looked back at us and nodded. "Thats Riana all right but shes a normal skitty. I looked at Kal and he nodded. He took one of my pokeballs he threw it and it looked like it wasnt even gonna hit the skitty, then the skitty turned and ran right in the path of the safari ball then it hit the skitty and caught it. Then Kal used Psychic on the Safari ball and when it came to us he handed it to me. The other trainer was still confused how the skitty dissapeared. "Lets Go." i said. Kal nodded. We ran out of the Safari Zone. "We found Riana, but theres a problem." i said to the rest of the group. I threw out the pokeball and Riana the skitty popped out. "What...What What Did you catch me for?" She asked. "Presenting Riana the Skitty, and it was either we catch you or the other trainer catches you. And there wasnt any way they were gonna let you out unless you are in a pokeball so there was no choice." i said. "Whatever, but what am i supposed to do, i died and was reborn a second time! Why didint anyone save me?" riana asked. "Natrisa Tried to but you fell a split second before she could catch you." Chad said, picking up Riana. "Whatever i just want to get back to normal. I need to find a Everstone and a Moon Stone to get back to normal Mew says. Then Kal shuddered. "Ski Ski Skitty? Skitty Skit." Riana said. "Sorry i had to show you all what i heard so you could understand her, but my abilities are worn out. Do you mind if we rest?" Kal asked. "Should we get to Lilycove First?" Jesse asked. "We could stay at the hotel in Lilycove" Phil said. Then Jacklyn started to glow, and turned into human.  
"Come on Sis." she said as she picked up Riana from Chad.  
"Skit Skitty?" Riana asked.  
"Yes." Jacklyn replid nodding.  
"Skit Skit Skitt Skitty Skit Skit." Riana said. Jacklyn laughed. Then Kal smirked. And Talia laughed.  
"What?" i asked Talia.  
"Dont worry about it" Talia replied "Ook" i said as i looked at Chad, Jesse, and Phil, we were all looking at each other wondering what Riana had said.  
"Skit Skit Skitty." Riana said.  
"Riana says she agrees with Lilycove if its ok with Kal." Jacklyn Translated.  
"Yeah, lets go." Kal replied.  
"Natrisa, go Swellow!" he called. He threw a pokeball and out came his Swellow.  
Then Natrisa came flying down. And landed next to us. Chad whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She knelt down. "Tanner, Talia, Kal and I will be on Natrisa, Jesse, Phil, Jacklyn and Riana will be on Swellow. We all nodded as we got on our Respective birds. 


End file.
